I will always take care of you
by adreamersimagination
Summary: A cute one-shot of Magnus taking care of Alec when he falls sick. A cute, fluffy one-shot between Malec.


**This is the first time I've ever written a Shadowhunters fanfic! I absolutely love Malec. They are by far one of my favorite couples ever and I decided to try my hand at writing them together! I hope you all enjoy! This is just a sweet little moment between the two of them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters**

Alec Lightwood was strong. He prided himself on being able to take care of himself and those he loved. He was the kind of person that would jump into harm's way to protect the ones that he loved. He was tough and would never let himself show signs of weakness. He felt that asking for help made him weak and there was no place for that in his world. He was strong and there was nothing in the world that would get him down. Well, almost anything.

"Alexander?" Magnus's voice floated throughout the apartment and he glided down the hall in search of his boyfriend. "Are you home?"

"In here," came Alec's miserable and croaky response.

Magnus lifted an eyebrow and followed the voice to the bedroom. He let out a surprise gasp when he entered the bedroom and immediately grimaced at the sight of his boyfriend. Alec was spread out on the bed with one hand resting across his forehead and the other resting effortlessly by his side. He was sweating and shivering at the same time. His eyes were closed at the moment but opened the moment he heard Magnus walk into the bedroom. Magnus knew from the sight of his boyfriend that there was something clearly wrong with him.

"I'm sick," Alec mumbled.

"You don't say," Magnus teased but then winced when he heard the dark haired boy start to cough uncontrollably.

"I can't be sick!" Alec protested and slowly sat up. "I don't get sick."

"Oh lie down Alexander," Magnus insisted and then gently pushed his shoulder back down. Alec relented and decided it was best to just lay down. He felt less nauseous when he did.

"I need to get to the institute to patrol," Alec said. "I have responsibilities."

"You are not going anywhere my dear," Magnus shook his head. "I am placing you on bed rest."

"No way," Alec shook his head. "I don't need to rest."

"You do and you will," Magnus disagreed. "I will be taking care of you."

"I don't want you to get sick," Alec said.

"I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I don't fall ill," Magnus said.

"I didn't think I did either but here we are," Alec grumbled.

"Well how about I get you a martini?" Magnus suggested.

"A martini?" Alec repeated. "I'm sick, not socializing."

"Oh Alexander," Magnus shook his head and tisked. "There is nothing a well-made martini can't solve."

"I don't need to solve anything," Alec disagreed. "I just need the cold to go away."

"Fine," Magnus dramatically rolled his eyes. "How about a cup of hot tea to soothe the sore throat?"

"Whatever," Alec shrugged and pulled the comforter over his body.

"Well aren't you just a bundle of sunshine when you're sick?" Magnus raised an eyebrow and then disappeared from the bedroom to make a cup of tea.

 **. . . . . .MALEC**

Magnus dumped the wash cloth into a bowl of cool water and then rested it on Alec's forehead. The sick man stirred slightly but stayed asleep. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec's dark hair and watched as his boyfriend slept. He looked so peaceful and calm in that moment. He was paler than usual and his body was sweaty from the cold but he was still handsome as always. He hated seeing his Alexander sick. Alec was one of the strongest people he knew and was hoping that this cold would pass within a day or two. As he watched the man he loved sleep, he smiled to himself. Sick or not, his love for Alec was as strong as always.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Alec mumbled sleepily. He slowly opened his eyes and Magnus saw the blue eyes that he loved so much staring back at him. They were dreary and dazed but still beautiful.

"You're awake," Magnus said. "How do you feel after your nap?"

"Better," Alec said and then slowly sat up. He rested his back against the headboard and looked over at his boyfriend. "My head doesn't hurt anymore and I'm less achy."

"The power of a good cup of tea," Magnus insisted.

"It seems that way," Alec nodded and then let out a yawn. He saw his boyfriend staring at him intently and he raised an eyebrow. "Is everything alright?"

"I just hate seeing you sick," Magnus said.

"It's only a cold," Alec shrugged. "I'll be better in no time."

"I know," Magnus nodded.

"I'll probably be better quicker than most because I have the best doctor in the world," Alec said. He reached out and grabbed Magnus's hand. "Thanks for taking care of me today."

"I will always take care of you Alexander," Magnus promised.

"I know," Alec nodded and then smiled. "Reminds me how lucky I am to have found you."

"And I you," Magnus smiled. Alec leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend but then quickly stopped himself. Magnus raised an eyebrow and squeezed Alec's hand. "Is there a reason you won't kiss me?"

"I don't want to get you sick," Alec insisted.

"Alexander," Magnus softly laughed. "I hardly believe that one kiss will get me sick."

"I don't know," Alec looked uncertain but before he could debate any further Magnus leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"See," Magnus flashed a smile when they parted. "One kiss and no harm done."

"I love you Magnus," Alec said.

"I love you too Alexander," Magnus promised.

Alec lifted his boyfriend's hand to his lips and placed a kiss on the top of it. The two shared a smile and sat in comfortable silence. No words were needed in the moment between the two. Even during the gloomiest of days, Magnus was always able to brighten Alec's mood and spirits. As long as he had Magnus by his side, he would be able to conquer anything. As he looked over at Magnus who was fussing over some medicine for him, he realized that sometimes it was okay to ask for help. Especially when the one you love was the one taking care of you.


End file.
